dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Frägment
Name Kula here. I don't see why we should call it it's current name (Can't make that certain a symbol; too lazy to check charmap). I mean, it's easier keeping it as ".hack//Fragment". The name is still the same, only spelled slightly different. Hell, if we were going for the exact name, we'd need to somehow reverse the "a" as shown on the cover and I don't think there is a character for that. :Well, .hack//Fragment still forwards here, so I don't see any issue with the actual article having the right name. This is the closest you can get with unicode, though if you really hate the umlaut we could take it out. At the very least though it should be all lowercase, since the f is never capitalized, and that's also a good way to distinguish it from Fragment. - Kuukai2 03:45, 18 July 2006 (UTC) ::I'm upset that it hasn't been released in the UK yet. Fidchell :::It didn't go off good in Japan and it probably won't come anywhere else. And I SECOND The whole Name thing! Also I took a section out that didn't have anything in it. I hope you didn't mind kula. I thought it kinda looked tacky -- Coolkid602006 01:54, 19 September 2006 (UTC) ::::SORRY ABOUT THE LENGTH! This would have been so good if only they did a little more with the character creation and kinda made it like the .hack// offline games except online. Like you log in kinda like a the beginning of .hack//GU Rebirth and once you log in you would be seeing a ROOT town and everything. This game would be extremely good if they fixed all the bad things they did with it and made FRAGMENT V.2! All I can say is that I know that CC Corp is busy fininshing the .hack//GU series or have finished it or are working on other games but if like maybe acouple of years later they could do it. And if they create FRAGMENT V.2 and it did very well in Japan and decided to bring it to America I know I will buy it in a heartbeat. And again I am sorry about the length. User: Bleu Draegen Date What is the significance of the date 1/18/2007 on http://www.hack.channel.or.jp/fragment/online01.html? http://www.hack.channel.or.jp/fragment/images/online/online01_04.jpg http://www.hack.channel.or.jp/fragment/images/online/online01_05.jpg MirageAtoli 23:31, 11 April 2007 (UTC) :That's when online play ended, apparently much after the original deadline they warned about. - Kuukai2 00:15, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Trivia For trivia on one of the Liminality's extra section it has a conversation between BT and I think a Knight with what looked like a small footage of fragment. Plz look up or I'll eventually get around to it. EDIT - I belive I saw that too. i'm sure that was just gameplay of the main games, with the "enter three words" replaced with a low tech "enter ten letters" that looked like small stones or tablets. Shugo and Rena Enzeru here. (Sorry, Kula.) I know where you could get a pic of Shugo and Rena in .hack//fragment. *1. Go to gametrailers.com. *2. Type in .hack. *3. Search for the trailer saying "fragment". *4. Download it in the Windows version (the download will go faster if you watch the whole trailer first). *5. Add it to your Windows Movie Maker collection. *6. Watch the video and PAUSE it when you see Shugo and Rena. *7. Click the camera button, save the pic, upload it to this Wiki, add it to their pages or the .hack//fragment page and you're good to go. :So what the hell does this have to do with anything? Kulaguy 01:31, 18 April 2007 (UTC) It would act as a good refernce to those who would like to see what they were like in .hack//fragment. Sizes Not sure if this would fit here or not, but what would be the "sizes" thing? Is it like... Wiseman vs Tsukasa vs Mistral kinds of Wavemasters? If that's the case, what are notable examples of class sizes (meaning, like the examples I gave?). Just curious. --DameGreyWulf 22:37, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ue62hrqHg-M Kulaguy 01:13, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::Ah.. the video doesn't tell me much.. I don't speak Japanese, and I'm rather dense, obviously XD;; But... it looks like something not related to different - as Mimiru put it - "elite character types"? --DameGreyWulf 20:16, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :::All it means is you can change the height/weight of a character model. You can make a Kite model tall, short, skinny, fat, or average. You can do the same with a Balmung model or any other character models in the game. Kulaguy 23:11, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Ah, I see. Thank you, especially for the patience lol --DameGreyWulf 04:15, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Story Someone mind expanding the Story section with a little more detail? The article just says that "the Games's plotline is remade for frägment's offline story." What's that mean, exactly? That you replay IMOQ using your frägment player character instead of Kite? Does it still have cutscenes? Does your personal PC replace Kite? --Twilight Duality 23:48, 30 December 2008 (UTC) From what I understand its exactly how your imagining it. The character you create for the game becomes the one used in the main story. Most of it is still in text and there are no cut scenes I have heard of. Maybe its better to say the cut scenes in it are similar to when you first met Mistral, Natsume, Gardenia ect... There may be additional stuff however as you can guess either no one has caught it or its simply not listed. Outlaw630 02:14, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Characters: So, the SIGN characters are all listed, but in the game all the original IMOQ characters are in the game, not just Mia, Elk, Kite, Blackrose and Balmung. Actually, the only character I know of that has been excluded were minor characters like A-20 or Sieg, but you cant make your pc like them. 02:28, January 21, 2011 (UTC) MJG :Not everyone has the game so, there is a lack information on it. I'm guessing what we currently have comes from the main site. I'll add a few names but work really should come from the people who know about information. Your welcome to sign up though, just cite a source if someone tries to revert it. Outlaw630 22:57, January 22, 2011 (UTC) US Release I wish this was release in the US so I could play it, even if it's only offline.Akay4 22:07, March 20, 2012 (UTC)``